Dust pans are used in all kinds of places where clean surfaces are desired and/or required, such as parks, streets, stadiums, buildings, stairs, schools, and other public and private places. People still rely on conventional right angle dust pans to collect and dispose of debris and particulate matter when other manners of cleaning are more difficult to use or inoperable because of the absence of, or lack of access to, electrical power or other manners of cleaning are not feasible or preferable because of economic reasons.
Users of a conventional dustpan must pick up the trash until the dust pan surface becomes completely full and then must dump the trash into a container or trash can, then repeat the process until the area is clean. The problem arises when the user has to clean surfaces away from a container or trash can, because the user must to walk back and forth with the dustpan to where the container or trash can is located, or push or pull the container or trash can to the areas where the user is cleaning. This extra work makes the user more inefficient by wasting time and effort in disposing of the collected debris or particulate matter.
This problem is compounded by the restricted capacity of the dust pan, because the limited capacity causes the user to repeat the process of collecting and dumping the trash into a container or trash can as many times as is needed to clean the area. The lack of capacity can also lead to the user fatigue. Specifically, in order to save capacity, a user may pick up larger objects, such as bottles, cans, papers, or any other large debris, and in doing so, the user bends their body constantly and as needed to pick up the larger items, leading to fatigue.